


On The Forest Floor

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Couple, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian, Oneshot, The 100 - Freeform, couple development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The battle against Mount Weather leaves the Grounders and the Sky People victorious. Time for a celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Forest Floor

The area was full of buzzing grounders and excitable sky people. Torches hung in the hands of the victorious, the flame a symbol of battle. The forests were gifted with laughter, the happiness of everyone thriving wildly, unable to be stomped out. The enemies were defeated, definitely not easily, but alas; defeated they were!

Why did Clarke feel so somber?

She knew the answer. It was her rejection, so quick yet soothed, towards Lexa. Previously, Clarke hadn't even thought of a relationship with anyone, especially not Lexa! She was the leader of the grounders, and even though their alliance to Clarke's people reigned supreme tonight, they'd never be fully acquainted. After now, they'd probably disperse like mist and never see each other again until another war called out. 

That was until their lips touched.

Oh, the electricity. They both felt it, pulsing deep through them to the most fragile of places. Clarke had to pull away, it was too much. She was supposed to love Finn, but maybe it was just a phase. How could she surely love anyone in such an environment? Clearly, Finn was a rock holding her in place, his passing hurt her but not as much as it should've. Raven mourned for Finn, true pain flowing through every inch of her bloodstream. Clarke only felt guilt. 

But if Clarke couldn't love, why did her lips tingle for minutes after the kiss ended? Why did she feel such an uncomfortably comfortable warmth bunched around her stomach like a cocoon, shielding the butterflies away? What was she feeling?

Was it love?

\--

Clarke walked by, surrounded by partying people that paraded around with steins of whiskey and bottles of bourbon. Her feet soaked into the sopping floors and she felt so out of place. She needed to get out.

The trees flew high and leaves fell low, crunching emitted from under Clarke's feet. Straight ahead, Clarke saw a raw silhouette shielded by veils of shadows. She called.

"Hello?" Clarke shouted into the distance. The silhouette craned their neck, turning to face Clarke. Their face appeared under a beam of moonlight, and Clarke was shocked to see the sun of her thoughts. "Lexa...!" She smiled.

Less frowned, creases appearing on her tanned, creamy skin. Charcoal markings rubbed under her eyes, but they were softly cut through by tear tracks. Lexa quickly looked away, as if to hide herself but Clarke knew this was one of her rare moments of pure emotion.

Clarke came and sat down next to her and for a moment they were silent. All that could be heard were the distant sounds of cheering. 

"Why are you not ready?" Lexa whispered. Clarke's confused expression ushered her to continue. "You and I aren't too different, Clarke. We're both strong, brave and ruthless."

"We aren't the same. We're different, Lexa. So, so different." Clarke muttered, "Sure we have things in common, but I come from space. My way of life is different."

"Opposites attract other opposites... I forget how it goes." The commander laughed emotionlessly, "We can work, Clarke."

"Maybe." Clarke grinned as she noticed how close they were getting. It was true, Lexa was closing in on Clarke. It only made her grin more.

Their foreheads were nearly touching, and their breaths mingled between their lips, meeting and exchanging their own quick kisses. With no further hesitation, Clarke made the first move this time.

A fire ignited within them both, and Lexa suddenly felt the need to grab at Clarke, so she bunched her fist in her greasy hair. 

Their lips moved quickly, a fast paced tango, except neither of them were dancers and it left them gasping for air as they separated, but soon they were together yet again.

Lexa grazed her tongue over Clarke's bottom lip, who opened her mouth slightly to grant more access. Their butts were soaked through to the skin by sodden dirt but neither of them minded as they moaned into one another's mouths. That's when they knew it was time to stop. For now.

They rested foreheads against each other's and smiled, which was a strange look on Lexa but it was also one that Clarke loved, and whispered sweet things to one another.

And Clarke realised what love was.

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for any mistakes, but I'm posting without editing because I just want to get this out there. Thank you for reading.


End file.
